


Zen Vaguely; Local Menace

by Baby_Sweetpea



Series: The shenanigans of Vaguely AM [1]
Category: Vaguely AM (Podcast)
Genre: Dark witch - Freeform, F/F, Fire Demon, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Menace, Murder is legal, Other, POV Female Character, Podcast, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Sloane is a hopeless gay, Vulture is a bastard, Workplace, Zen vaguely is a menace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Sweetpea/pseuds/Baby_Sweetpea
Summary: Zen shows up at the fire station, intent of causing chaos. After all, if she can't date her crush, she may as well torment her.
Relationships: Sloane Coldwell/Zen Vaguely
Series: The shenanigans of Vaguely AM [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702537
Kudos: 1





	Zen Vaguely; Local Menace

**Author's Note:**

> So! I found this podcast called Vaguely Am and it's new but I already l o v e it! Please listen to it, it's on spotifty and other things, It's kind of light Nightvale or kings fall AM, but easier to follow! and murder is legal there between 12am-3am!

Everyone that knew Zen, really knew Zen, Knew she liked to cause trouble anywhere she went. She was already insufferable, but the moment she started dating Sloane and Zen, it was like someone found her dial and amped her up to 200%, she was a menace. It didn’t help that her best friend was an absolute enabler, Vulture lived for Chaos after all, and the two only got along so well because of the terror and Drama they thrived in. 

So it was really no surprise to anyone that really knew Zen when She showed up at the Fire department clad in one of her most skin-showing outfits. Sloane, however, was not one of the individuals who really knew Zen just yet. 

It was like someone put a kitten in a bouncy-ball and threw it through the station with the panic and shock that took over it’s members when they turned and saw Zen perched delicately, one leg over the other, on their station heads desk, sipping at a suspiciously clear liquid, watching them like a hawk. 

The whole team, mostly men and a few females, froze in their places and stared. Some eyes roved her body, some tried to look just left of her while keeping an eye on her, she was dangerous and well feared after all. It was then that Vulture made their appearance, walking into the room from the station kitchen, grinning ferally and trying-and failing- to act innocent, as though they hadn’t just placed the hottest chillies possible in all of the firies' food. Just because Sloane Could handle the spice as a Fire demon, didn’t mean the rest of them could also handle it.  
Zen said nothing and the silence stretched, some eyes were dating between herself and Vulture, as though if they moved they would be shredded between sharp teeth and black magic. Zen rolled her shoulders and let her tattoos flow around her small frame hypnotizingly for a minute.

Sloane arrived in the room then, from a door behind their coworkers, not seeing Zen yet. 

“What are you lot standing around for, didn’t we just discuss having a ton of work to do around the station? Come on guys I’m here past shift to help! The least you could do-” She came to a halt once she went through the crowd that was completely ignoring her. 

Zen very purposefully uncrossed her legs then crossed them over the other way, taking another sip of her drink while making heavy eye contact with Sloane. She was very pleased to see the other slowly turning a rich shade of red, and the glow of the firies' scars beginning to appear and brighten. 

“Sloane” she purred, an octave lower than her radio voice, slipping onto her feet off the table. 

Vulture cackled lowly under their breath from the captain's seat behind the table. 

“Zen” Sloane replied, strained. 

The eyes of the other firies now flickered between the two, wondering if they could cut the tension between the two, and wondering if their coworker was actually going to be murdered this time. 

One cleared his throat, and whispered loudly to Sloane. 

“What the fuck have you done now?” He hissed, eyes stuck to Zen’s exposed legs. 

“Or who has she done now” Vulture snickered while Zen smirked. 

“Not yet, Vulture” Zen murmured back. 

“Shocking” 

Zen almost audibly purred as Sloane took a couple steps closer, as Zen shrugged off her thin black cloak from where it had been hanging precariously from her arms, revealing more skin. 

“Yo-you” Sloane choked, nearly tripping as her arms blazed. 

“I don’t know what I admire more, your clear inability to function around Zen or your coworker balls to be staring at her that way” Vulture commented snidely and threateningly. 

Sloanes head snapped around to the others in the room, the darkest glare Zen had ever seen taking over her beautiful features. Zen felt flustered for the first time that morning, she had been feeding off of the chaos but now felt like the tables had been turned on her, and let out an audible squeak when Sloanes hand and arm wrapped around her small waist- reminiscent of their first meeting- and pulled her against their bigger frame, out of view. 

There was an actual disappointed noise from several of the firefighters, but Sloane never let up her death glare, arms crackling with embers and vicious flames until the others backed out of the room carefully, realising perhaps for the first time that Sloane may be just as dangerous as their two guests. 

Zen grinned wickedly and sharply at them from around Sloane’s Bicep as the last of them fled from the room. 

“Did you really have to do that?” Sloane growled. 

“That would be my cue to leave” Vulture smirked before leaving too. 

Zen smiled up at her firefighting girlfriend. 

“I don’t know what you mean” She purred innocently.

Sloane snorted and poked Zens' side, who yelped and slapped Sloane's arm. 

Sloane froze and the grin spread across her face. 

“Oh? What’s this?”

Zen’s eyes widened in panic, and she immediately tried to move away but it was too late, the other woman's grip on her was solid, and she couldn’t help the shriek that left her when the other started to dance her fingers over Zens side, tickling the smaller. 

“You heathen!” Zen shouted, muffling her laughter. 

Outside the doors, one fireman’s mug shattered on the ground and another passed out, they couldn’t believe their friend, their powder keg, was being murdered.


End file.
